Corrente 2 Cupido Louco!
by Hanna Yin-Yang
Summary: Se você não repassar essa corrente, se apaixonará pela primeira pessoa que vir na sua frente. É, eles deveriam ter repassado a corrente... UA. um pouco nonsense. Vários casais, triângulos, polígonos, entre outros, se é que é possível. XD
1. A corrente ataca!

Yooooooooo \o

Parece que o one-shot "Corrente" foi um dos mais bem aceitos que eu já fiz XD (junto com o da tortura psicológica na Sakura oO). Por isso, hoje eu recebi uma outra corrente, e resolvi fazer outro, porém, esse acontecera antes do primeiro, ou seja, todos os garotos ainda vão estar vivos. XD (we, vou poder por o Haku na fic XD –fanatismo a mil-)

Porém, não me culpem se não estiver muito bom uu' Eu queria postar algo, sabe? XD E como estou sem criatividade para iniciar o "Ukes, unidos!", e como estranhamente eu não sei o que escrever no capítulo 4 de "sob os olhos de um psicólogo", mas sei o que escrever no capítulo 6... o.O

Bem, a corrente original é essa:

"Vamos brincar um pouquinho??? srsrsrsrs.. nova bricadeira do orkut hoje é o dia universal do.. ♥ " te amo " ♥. Se vc recebeu esta mensagem significa que alguém te ama. Envie esta mensagem para 20 pessoas em 10 minutos... Amanhã...será o melhor dia da sua vida...Algo maravilhoso irá .acontecer.. Se acabar com esta corrente serás a pessoa mais odiada. Se a pessoa te devolver...é pq te ama"

Provavelmente, ela será alterada, mas de forma que não vá perder o sentido principal XD (sim, eu ainda não tenho a menor idéia do que vou escrever na fic. oO)

Obs- Eu copiei e colei essa corrente direto da minha página de scraps, por isso nem perdi tempo corrigindo os erros gramaticais ou desabreviando as palavras o.o

Obs 2- Não é one-shot XD

Agora, chega de falar, vamos à fic! \o/

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

**Corrente 2- Cupido louco.**

"_**Wishing on a dream that seems far off**_

_**Hoping it will come today**_

_**Into the starlit night**_

_**Foolish dreamers turn their gaze **_

_**Waiting a shooting star"**_

Zabuza- Haku, cala a boca que eu quero assistir ao jogo!

Haku- o.o êita, nem cantar eu posso mais... ú.ù

(Hanna- Eu não sabia como começar a fic, então... Eu tava ouvindo essa música, resolvi fazer o Haku cantar ela, sabe-se lá porque... XD Ao menos agora eu já tive uma idéia do que fazer.)

O garoto parou de cantar, voltando-se para a tela do computador, conversando com seus dois amigos via msn.

**Art is a... BANG! diz:**

Alôôôô... Haku? Itachi? Ainda tem alguém ai?

**Pure as snow diz:**

Gomen, eu tava... An... Fazendo o dever de Física. n.n'

**Owned diz:**

Eu tava jogando pela janela os cds emo do Sasuke...

**Art is a... BANG! ****diz:**

Un. ¬¬ Então, posso dizer o que eu queria dizer?

**Owned diz:**

Diga de uma vez. ¬¬

**Pure as snow diz:**

Contanto que não seja mais uma daquelas correntes ridículas... -.-

**Art is a... BANG! ****diz:**

Er...

**Pure as snow diz:**

Me pergunto porque diabos eu fui abrir a minha grande boca... ¬¬

**Art is a... BANG! ****diz:**

Mas vocês TEM que ver essa! É com certeza a mais ridícula que eu já vi. XD Un.

**Owned diz:**

Deidara, de ridículo por aqui já basta o meu irmão.

**Art is a... BANG! ****diz:**

Un, se continuarem me ignorando desse jeito, vou achar que vocês dois estão com medo de ver uma mera corrente. Itachi e Haku são dois covardes! GA-LI-NHAS! Cócócócó! \o/

**Pure as snow diz:**

Você realmente acredita que psicologia reversa vai funcionar com a gente, Deidara? ¬¬

**Owned diz:**

Af... Ok, projeto de demônio, manda logo essa maldita corrente! ù/.\ú

**Pure as snow diz:**

...¬¬'

**Art is a... BANG! diz:**

è.é Olhem só xD : "Hoje é o dia universal do ♥ " te amo " ♥. Se você recebeu esta mensagem significa que alguém te ama. Envie esta mensagem para 10 pessoas em 10 minutos. Se você o fizer, então amanhã vai acontecer algo maravilhoso na sua vida! Se não responder a essa corrente, se apaixonará pela primeira pessoa que ver na frente, contando do dia seguinte ao ter lido essa corrente."

**Owned diz:**

A pergunta que não quer calar é: Quem foi o infeliz que te mandou essa merda, Deidara? ¬¬

**Art is a... BANG! diz:**

A Ino, minha prima ù.ú Ela acredita muito nessas coisas, sabe?

**Pure as snow diz:**

Só podia ser parente do Deidara mesmo...

**Art is a... BANG! diz:**

O que você quis dizer com isso? ¬¬

**Pure as snow diz:**

Opa... Eu escrevi isso mesmo? n.n' OO!

**Owned diz:**

Que que foi, Haku? o/.\õ

**Pure as snow diz:**

Preciso ir... Acho que a polícia ta aqui outra vez... u.u'

**Art is a... BANG! diz:**

O que significa que Zabuza e Kakashi devem ter se pegado no pau de novo por causa do jogo de futebol, né?

**Pure as snow diz:**

Hai... É nisso que dá um Gremista fanático ser vizinho de um Colorado fanático! ù.ú No final quem sempre se ferra sou eu para tentar limpar a ficha dos dois ¬¬ (obs- Sim, eu sou gaúcha, com muito orgulho! 8D E como aqui o pessoal é Grêmio ou Inter... Resolvi pôr esses times XD)

**Owned diz:**

Vai repassar a corrente, Haku? XD

**Pure as snow diz:**

Nem que me pagassem pra isso. ¬¬ Bem, fui.

**Pure as snow saiu da conversa.**

**Art is a... BANG! diz:**

Nem reclamo... Afinal, eu também não vou n.n Un. Mas, e você, Itachi?

**Owned diz:**

E você ainda vê necessidade de me perguntar isso? ¬¬

**Art is a... BANG! diz:**

ú.ù

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Ino? Essa sim foi uma menina obediente! Repassou a corrente tal qual um relâmpago! Nem havia dado seis minutos e ela já havia enviado para Deidara, Sasuke, Temari, Tenten, Gaara, Lee, Kakashi, Hinata e Sakura. Estava prestes a mandar a última mensagem, quando de repente...

**PUF! **A energia acabou.

Ino amaldiçoou com todas as forças o acaso maldito que fez a luz faltar justamente em sua casa, descobrindo depois que houve um curto circuito na sua caixa de luz. Não tevve outra escolha: Foi dormir na casa do primo, Deidara.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Cada um em sua casa, receberam a corrente enviada por Ino. Os garotos apenas ignoraram, as garotas tentaram, mas não conseguiram repassar a corrente, cada uma foi atrapalhada por algum inconveniente exterior.

E assim, a noite passou.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Kakashi acordou e pôs sua máscara vermelho-sangue intitulada: INTER COM MUITO ORGULHO! Pegou o seu amado Icha-Icha e começou a ler, dirigindo-se para o quintal de casa, pretendendo respirar um pouco de ar puro.

Ao chegar lá, ouviu o desarmonioso som do hino nacional do Grêmio vindo do pátio vizinho. Só lhe vinha uma coisa a cabeça: Aquele era o toque de celular do Zabuza. Ah... Como Kakashi detestava aquela música...

Zabuza se encontrava sentado na grama, escutando o toque de celular como se fosse algo sagrado para poder começar seu dia de uma boa maneira. Era uma melodia tão harmoniosa... Até que foi interrompido de seu relaxamento pelo tom horrível de toque de celular do hino do Inter. Aquele toque de celular de completo mau-gosto... Só podia ser coisa do Kakashi. Levantou-se já exibindo uma perfeita carranca de mau-humor (que não podia ser vista por causa das faixas azuis que lhe tampavam a boca), virando-se para o pátio de Kakashi.

Kakashi já se sentia bem mais calmo ao ouvir o hino de seu time do coração, quando ouviu a voz de seu detestável vizinho:

Zabuza- Não tem algo mais desagradável para tocar? ¬¬

Kakashi- Infelizmente não, afinal, quem tem o hino do Grêmio é você, não eu. –Falou sem ao menos virar para olhá-lo.

Zabuza mexeu no próprio celular, até achar a música do hino do Grêmio. Aumentou o volume até o máximo, depois deixou a música começar.

Kakashi pôde sentir uma veia saltando de sua testa. Então... Era briga que Zabuza queria? Então é briga que ele terá! Virou-se com a mão fechada, depositando ali todo o sentimento de raiva e resignação quanto ao vizinho, pensando no quanto o odiava, no quanto o acha irritante e desprezível...

A medida que virou o corpo, pôde ver o rosto do vizinho por cima da cerca.

A primeira pessoa que viu ao amanhecer.

Parou o soco antes mesmo de ter chance de chegar perto do rosto do outro, e ficou fitando-o.

Zabuza ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Zabuza- Kakashi? o.ô

Kakashi largou o Icha Icha no chão.

Kakashi- O///O

Zabuza- O.Ô?

Kakashi- Não entendo como eu passei tanto tempo lendo uma pornografia barata como essa... –Foi se aproximando da cerca.-

Zabuza- Você ta me dando medo. O.o

...Enquanto a verdadeira beleza estava ao meu lado o tempo todo.

Zabuza- Kakashi, você ta drogado, é? o.õ'

Kakashi- Sim... Drogado de amor...

Mais rápido que Yondaime, Haku, Lee, Soujirou Seta, The Flash, Ciborg 009, Papaléguas e Ligeirinho juntos, Zabuza correu para dentro de casa, trancando-se em seguida.

Kakashi- Ele é tímido u.u –E voltou-se para casa, entrando lá em seguida.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Haku acordou com um incrível BLAM na porta do quarto de Zabuza.

Haku- AH! O QUE? QUEM? QUANDO?! O.O –Haku despertou tão subitamente que acabou por cair da cama.- Zabuza-san? Ué... o.õ

Depois de vestir uma blusa verde-claro sem mangas e uma calça de moletom preta, o jovem dirigiu-se até o quarto do tutor, tentando abrir a porta... ...Em vão. Estava muito bem trancada. Limitou-se a perguntar do lado de fora:

Haku- Zabuza-san, está tudo bem?

Zabuza- Haku, me avise quando Kakashi voltar ao normal, ok? O.O'

Haku- ...? Ok... o.õ –E em seguida saiu. Ia se encontrar com Itachi e Deidara. Provavelmente seria o primeiro a chegar, mas era melhor ficar esperando os dois do que tentar entender o que havia ocorrido com Zabuza e Kakashi.

Não encontrou ninguém na rua. Realmente, ainda era muito cedo. (Hanna- Euuuu! \o Haku, eu aqui! Me olha! Me olha, pelo amor de Deus! Haku- Mas que diabos...? o.ô –Uma sacola tampa seu rosto antes que ele possa ver a autora-) Chegou ao ponto de encontro de sempre entre ele e seus amigos, sentando-se no banco, e fechando os olhos, apreciando a música que começou a tocar em seu MP3.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Deidara acordou. Levantou-se desleixadamente, e quase caiu por cima de Ino. Foi daí que ele lembrou: ela havia vindo dormir em sua casa. Olhou para a garota deitada no colchão de acampamento em seu quarto, e, repentinamente, Deidara corou. Corou muito mesmo.

Deidara- Nunca reparei que a Ino-chan era assim tão linda... –Aproximou-se, tocando no rosto da garota.

Ino mexeu-se com o toque, porém, não acordou.

Deidara- Porque meu coração está tão disparado assim? Ino... Chan... –Ia aproximar-se da prima, quando sua mãe abriu a porta do quarto.

Mãe do Deidei- Deidara, mas que diabos você...?O.O

Deidara- Er... OO Não é nada disso que você está pensando!

Deidara foi expulso do quarto à base de vassouradas.

Deidara- Mas que mãe cruel, un. ò.ó Eu só ia dar um selinho nela... u.u –Em seguida, recebeu um par de tênis direto na cabeça, junto com um par de roupas.

Mãe do Deidei- Vá se vestir, estrupício! Está certo que sua prima é bonita, mas se tentar incesto, eu te explodo! Un!

Deidara- Me vestir porque? o.o Eu e a Ino-chan vamos almoçar fora? –Perguntou com os olhos brilhando, recebendo em troca outra vassourada.

Mãe do Deidara- Você ia se encontrar com seus amigos, não é? ù.ú Vai logo então, estrupício, antes que eu me irrite!

Deidara levantou-se.

Deidara- Ah é! Não se preocupe minha bela Ino-chan! Eu juro que logo voltarei para os seus braços! –E em seguida correu para o banheiro, antes que sua mãe chamasse o psiquiatra.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Alguém XD- Haku? Yo!

Haku abriu os olhos ao ouvir uma voz conhecida o chamando, dando de cara com Naruto, usando uma blusa laranja berrante, um casaco preto e uma calça jeans. Haku corou instantaneamente ao olhar o loiro em seu típico sorriso de raposa.

Haku- O... Ohayo Naruto-kun... Você está mais bonito hoje do que normalmente, sabia? –Ele disse, vermelho.

Naruto- Ah, você acha mesmo? n.n Que bom! Hoje eu e a minha turma vamos no cinema, então eu pensei em caprichar um pouco mais no visual. E você, o que faz aqui tão cedo, Haku-kun?

Haku- _Ele pôs "kun" no fim do meu nome! Ele pôs "kun"! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que emoção!_ Eu... Ah... Sei lá o que estava fazendo aqui... Não deve ser nada importante... n.n Mas, se com isso consegui desfrutar da sua companhia por esses minutos, já valeu a pena! –Ele disse sorrindo emocionado, segurando nas mãos do loiro que, inocentemente retribuiu, pensando que fosse apenas um carinho entre amigos.

Naruto- Bem, vou-me indo, Haku-kun. n.n –Haku quase desmaiou de emoção ao ouvir o "kun" ao fim de seu nome.- Vou mostrar pro teme que eu nem sempre chego atrasado! \è.é –E saiu todo feliz, indo em direção ao shopping.

Haku apenas o fitou partindo com olhos brilhantes e vários corações em volta.

Haku- Quando foi que o Naruto-kun ficou tão perfeito assim? Ah! Pergunta tola! Ele sempre foi perfeito! ♥

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Em sua casa, Itachi acordou com o barulho do despertador.

Em questão de segundos, o despertador passou voando pela janela.

Itachi- Hunf! ù/.\ú

Levantou-se, fez a higiene básica exigida ao amanhecer. Olhou em volta. Ninguém. Isso significava que Sasuke ainda dormia.

Perfeito, assim não seria interrompido.

Saiu, dirigindo-se até o local marcado.

Estranhou o fato de as ruas estarem completamente vazias. Será que era feriado e ele não lembrava.

Foi então que chegou até o local.

E então o viu.

Um anjo?

Não, anjos não eram tão perfeitos.

Era Haku. Esse nome sim determinava a perfeição.

Itachi deu-se conta do que havia acabado de pensar, e surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo quando sua consciência não o repreendeu, ao invés disso, concordou com o que ele havia pensado.

O Uchiha tragou saliva, e observou suas roupas, para ver se estavam decentes o suficiente para se encontrar com o garoto.

Preto. Essa era a definição básica das roupas de Uchiha Itachi. Calça jeans preta, camisa preta de botões, com três deles abertos, e tênis pretos. Por cima disso, o inseparável sobretudo preto de nuvens vermelhas.

Aproximou-se do jovem, que parecia perdido em pensamentos.

Itachi- Ha-haku-kun, cheguei! –Disse, completamente vermelho, falhando nas palavras.

Haku saiu de seu mundo particular, olhando para Itachi com um certo desinteresse.

Haku- Ah... Olá, Itachi-san.

Itachi- Não há necessidade de "san" ao fim de meu nome, Haku-kun.

Haku- Mas você mesmo disse que queria ser chamado assim. o.o

Itachi- Pensei melhor, e unicamente a você eu deixarei o direito de me chamar por "Kun" ao fim do nome. n/.\n

Haku- An... Ok, Itachi-kun. o.õ

Itachi não perdeu tempo, sentando-se ao lado do garoto.

Itachi- Que perfume você passou? Seu cheiro está maravilhoso.

Haku- Eu não costumo passar perfume, Itachi-kun n.n

Itachi- Então essa essência maravilhosa é o seu perfume natural? Realmente, não é algo difícil de acreditar. n/.\n

Haku- Itachi-kun, você está estranho o.o

Itachi segurou a mão de Haku.

Itachi- Na verdade, eu...

Nesse momento, Deidara chega.

Deidara- Yooooooooooooo gente!

Itachi- _Eu mato o desgraçado do Deidara. ¬¬_

Haku- Yo, Deidara! \o

Deidara- Gomen pelo atraso... Un. Bem, já que você nos chamou aqui, Itachi, o que é que queria nos falar? E... Porque diabos você está segurando a mão do Haku? o.ô'

Itachi largou a mão do amado de imediato.

Itachi- Er... Meu irmão e seus amigos bakas vão se encontrar no shopping hoje. Eu pensei em nós três irmos lá para transformar esse passeio deles num verdadeiro inferno. O que vocês acham? è/.\é

Deidara apenas esperou pela chuva de argumento de Haku que protegiam a moral e os bons costumes, mas este apenas sorriu animado.

Haku- Eu aceito! _O Naruto-kun vai estar lá... n.n_

Deidara- o.õ Se é assim, então, eu também! Um! n.n _Pelo que me lembro, a Ino-chan vai estar lá n.n_

Itachi- Yeah, isso vai ser muito interessante!

_**Continua...**_

Hanna- Bem, isso merece reviews? XD Creio que não ú.ù Mas, pretendo continuar sim XD


	2. QUando alguém ama quem não deve

Haku- Hanna, você tem que continuar a fic... Hanna? o.ô

Hanna- -Abraçada a um boneco de pelúcia- Te amo Monocromon n.n

Deidara- Ela leu a corrente tbm, né? o-o

Haku- Essa coisa funciona até com a autora? XD'

Hanna- Lógico que não ¬¬

Haku- Então..? o.õ

Hanna- Não posso amar o meu boneco de pelúcia? -.-'

Deidara- Eu sei como é isso, eu também amo algo inanimado \o\ -abraça o pássaro de argila

Monocromon- E quem disse que eu sou inanimado? n.n'

Haku- OO

Deidara- OO

Hanna- Er... Hehehehe... n.n''' Acho melhor irmos pra fic... _Nota mental: Os dois sabem demais... òó_

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

**Capítulo 2- quando alguém ama quem não deve... Um inocente apanha o.o**

Sasuke acordou preguiçosamente, olhando para os lados. Levantou-se e se arrumou. Saiu de casa, já exibindo um sorriso vitorioso, tendo certeza que seria, como sempre, o primeiro a chegar ao lugar marcado. Mais do que querer ser sempre o primeiro, ele queria era poder ter motivos para irritar Naruto, sempre dizendo que o garoto chegava atrasado.

Porém, o Uchiha havia quase passado a noite inteira de olhos abertos. Por isso, foi caminhando lentamente e... De olhos fechados por todo o percurso. ¬¬ Vez ou outra batia em alguma coisa, mas o sono era tanto que ele nem se dava ao trabalho de abrir os olhos pra ver o que era, muito menos esbravejar alguma maldição.

Logo, chegou ao local marcado, escutando aquele grito irritante e muito conhecido chegar aos seus ouvidos.

Naruto- TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TÁ ATRASADO!

Já ia preparar algum xingamento, mas ao abrir os olhos, deu de cara com Naruto, abanando para ele, esbanjando um sorriso vencedor. Instantaneamente, qualquer vestígio de sono e de pensamentos ranzinzas sumiu de sua mente, sendo trocado por várias palavras carinhosas e ultra-melosas.

Sasuke- N...Naruto... Yo...

Naruto- Teme? o.õ Você me chamou de Naruto? O que aconteceu com o "dobe"? o.õ

Sasuke- Ora, pra que usar um apelido tão ofensivo? Você não merece isso, Naruto... kun... –Ele disse, sentando ao lado do garoto no banco.-

Haku- -escondido atrás de uma planta com Itachi e Deidara- Ele chamou o meu Naruto de Naruto-kun? ò.ó

Deidara- Seu? O.o

Itachi- Ò/.\Ó –ciúme-

Haku- Er... Chaham... Digo, acho que eles não tem motivo para tanta intimidade n.n Nada mais além disso, não pensem errado por favor.

Deidara- Un. Você não parece muito calmo não. o.o

Haku- Ora, porque acha isso? n.n –Apertou o vaso de plantas com "delicadeza" e acabou quebrando parte dele-

Deidara- OO

Haku- Juro que foi sem querer oo' –Com a mão meio esfolada-

Itachi- Ó, coitadinho, deixa que quando casar sara. –Segurou a mão do rapaz, massageando-a- n/.\n Quer que eu compre band-aid? Esparadrapo? Quer ir para o hospital? Eu fico te fazendo companhia!

Deidara- _Alguém, por favor, traga meus verdadeiros amigos de volta! OO'_

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

A luz do sol atravessou a janela, obrigando a loira a abrir os olhos.

Ino- Hmmm? Já é de manhã? Ah! Eu tenho que ir pro cinema! OO Droga, o Deidara deveria ter um despertador. u.ú

Antes de qualquer coisa, ela arrumou os cabelos e passou uma maquiagem. Afinal, o seu amado Sasuke-kun estará lá! Ah... A testuda também... Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Ino procurou o seu brinco da sorte. Procurou, procurou, procurou... Revirou a mochila... E nada do tal brinco.

Ino- Ah não! Será que eu esqueci em casa? Espera aí! Sakura! É isso, eu havia emprestado para ela!

A garota saiu de casa tão rápido que até esqueceu de despedir-se da mãe do primo.

Logo, chegou a casa de Sakura. Como não queria incomodar a família dela, e sim a própria Sakura, ao invés de bater na porta, Ino teve uma legítima idéia de loira. (Ino- Algo contra os loiros?! Uú Hanna- Nada não, mas eu não consegui evitar XDDD) Pegou uma pedrinha e tocou na janela de Sakura.

Silêncio.

Tocou outra, e não recebeu resposta.

Tocou outra um pouco maior, mas nada...

Se irritou.

E em questão de segundos, um tijolo gigante espatifa o vidro da janela.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sakura acordou com um **CRÁS** vindo da janela.

Sakura- QUEM FOI A ANTA QUE QUEBROU O VIDRO DA MINHA JANELA?! ÒÓ –Mesmo sem poder enxergar nada, por causa da máscara que cobria seus olhos, ela soube que o vidro havia sido quebrado.

Ino- Epa OO SAKURA, FOI SEM QUERER, É QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME OUVIA!

Ao ouvir a voz de Ino, Sakura, com uma preguiça inimaginável, se locomoveu devagar até a janela, sem sequer tirar a máscara dos olhos.

Sakura- O que é que você quer, porquinha? --'

Ino- ...

Sakura- Ino, você ainda ta ai?

Ino- Sakura, você fez algum tratamento de beleza?

Sakura- ...? Fiz sim, mas só no cabelo.

Ino- Funcionou maravilhosamente! n///n

Sakura- Sério?

Ino- Hai!

Sakura- Ai, que bom! Ah, mas o que você veio fazer aqui tão cedo?

Ino- Sei lá, não lembro o.o Mas, já que eu estou aqui, por que não vamos ao shopping juntas? É provável que a gente chegue cedo, mas... _Daí ficaremos sozinhas por um tempinho... n.n_

Sakura- Ok, já estou descendo!

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Temari acordou com o som de jovens passarinhos cantando alegremente à beira de sua janela.

Temari- ...

Infelizmente, ela não gostava nem um pouco do som de jovens passarinhos cantando alegremente à beira de sua janela... o-õ'

Temari- -Pega um inseticida (isso funciona com pássaros? oO) e aponta para os passarinhos ameaçadoramente- ù.ú

Passarinhos- OO –fogem-

Temari- Bem, já que eu já fui acordada mesmo... ¬¬ -Levantou-se, dirigindo-se até o quarto do irmão caçula, abrindo a porta sem a mínima cerimônia- Gaara, acor... –Parou a fala na metade, assim que o rosto ainda adormecido do irmão mais novo foi destampado pelos cobertores. - ...o///o –Sentindo-se quente, Temari fecha a porta de imediato, batendo-a com força, fazendo o irmão acordar, embora ainda não fizesse menção de levantar.

Gaara- Hm... Nani? -.-' Ah, o cinema... ¬¬ Temari? Foi você que me acordou? –Perguntou sem levantar ainda, sabendo que a irmã estava do outro lado da porta.

Temari- V-va... vá se vestir que te-temos que ir pro cine...ma u///u' –E saiu correndo pro próprio quarto de imediato.

Gaara- A Temari teve uma "crise Hinata" agora ou foi impressão minha? O.ô'

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Anko batia desesperada na porta de uma casa.

Anko- ABRE A PORTA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! O.O

Zabuza- -abre a porta apontando uma espingarda para a pessoa a sua frente- ò.ó

Anko- ARGH, NÃO ME MATE! ºOº

Zabuza- Gomen, pensei que fosse o Kakashi -.-

Anko- OO Ta certo que vocês não se dão bem, mas querer meter bala no Kakashi não é meio demais? o.o

Zabuza- Acredite, tenho FORTÍSSIMOS motivos para isso. u.u' O que está fazendo aqui?

Anko- Bem, eu...

Kurenai- ANKO QUERIDA, VENHA AQUI! \º-º/

Anko- OoO –entra correndo-

Zabuza- Que que deu nesse povo? OO Ta todo mundo louco?! Ò.ó

Kakashi- Amor da minha vida! \o/

Zabuza- OO –fecha a porta-

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Temari estava do lado de fora de casa, esperando que seu irmão terminasse de se vestir.

Temari- Grande hora para o Kankurou ir participar daquele maldito concurso de marionetes com o Sasori... T-T Aposto que aquele desgraçado está lá numa boa lá, sem nenhuma preocupação! Ò.ó

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sasori- Kankurou-kun... Vem aqui... n///n

Kankurou- Sasori, o que foi que você bebeu? OO

Sasori- Hm... Deixa eu ver... Nada, só fiquei no computador mesmo... Mas, deixando isso de lado, sabia que você está ainda mais lindo que o normal? n//n –Chegando perto-

Kankurou- ºOº

(Hanna- Gente, eu não resisti a essa cena XDD)

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Temari continuava reclamando mentalmente quando viu Lee chegando.

Temari- Yo, Lee.

Lee- OO

Temari- Lee, tudo bem?

Lee- Oh, um ótimo dia Temari-chan! n///n –Se curvou elegantemente, beijando a mão da garota em seguida- Pretende ir para o cinema como todos haviam marcado?

Temari- o.õ' Sim, estou esperando o Gaara-kun descer.

Lee- Eu não me importaria em esperar por ele com você para irmos todos juntos. n.n

Temari- Tem certeza? Você não havia dito ontem que se contraria com o Neji perto do relógio do parque?

Lee- Quem é Neji? o.o

Temari- Lee, você está se sentindo bem? o.Ô'''

Lee- Estou ótimo, minha bela flor! n-n

Temari- OO' Er, de qualquer forma, é falta de educação deixar o Neji esperando, né? Aliás, você também disse que depois passaria na casa da Sakura. Lembra da Sakura, né? n.n A garota por quem você baba. e.e'''

Lee- Não me recordo de nenhum Neji e nenhuma Sakura, apenas o seu belo nome aparece na minha mente. º-º

Temari- -assustada- Er, ta bom, se é assim, faça o que eu estou mandando e vai lá encontrar o Neji! o.ó'

Lee- como ordenar, minha rainha! \o –Sai correndo, indo em direção ao relógio do parque-

Temari- Eu sempre soube que o Lee era maluco, mas ele está superando os próprios limites! O.o Ah, preciso ir no banheiro. -.- -Entrou na casa novamente.

Pouco depois, Gaara desceu.

Gaara- Ué? Pensei que a Temari já havia descido.

Antes que pudesse entrar dentro de casa novamente para procurar a irmã, escutou uma voz chama-lo.

Neji- Yo, Gaara.

Gaara virou-se, dando de cara com Neji.

Gaara- Ne-neji! o///o

Neji- o.ô? Que é isso, Gaara? Dando uma de Hinata pra ficar gaguejando, é?

Gaara- O que faz aqui? n///n –Perguntou com uma voz doce-

Neji- ... o.O –Recua um passo- Eu tenho que me encontrar com o Lee, a gente vai ir junto para o cinema pra encontrar todo mundo, lembra? O.o

Gaara- O Lee? Porque você vai encontrar o Lee? ò.ó Porque não pode ser eu?

Neji- Você tomou seus remédios hoje? OO

Gaara- Eles tem gosto ruim. i-i Se eu tomar meus remédios você vai no cinema comigo ao invés de ir atrás do Lee?

Neji- Gaara, você ta me assustando.

Gaara- E você fica muito bonito assustado.

Neji- E-eu preciso ir! oo -Sai correndo em seguida-

Gaara- Hey, volte aqui! ò.ó –Por sorte de Neji, Temari aparece e segura o irmão a tempo.

Temari- Ga-Gaara-kun, o que é que você pretendia fazer?! o.o

Gaara- Neji-kun... EU MATO O LEE! Ò.Ó

ooOooOooOooOoo

Haku- Itachi-kun, acha que realmente há necessidade disso? n.n'

Itachi- Claro que há, eu só prezo a sua saúde, meu bem. n/.\n

Haku- Mas, eu só dei uma esfoladinha na mão...

Deidara- Haku tem razão, não havia necessidade de você enfaixar todo o braço dele ¬¬

Itachi- Deidara, você tem idéia de quantas bactérias vivem soltas por aí? ù/.\u Eu não sei que tipo de amigo irresponsável você é, mas eu não vou deixar que nada de mau aconteça ao Haku-kun.

Deidara- Mas o Haku nem consegue levantar o próprio braço por causa do peso da bandagens, seu baka! O.ó

Haku- _Acho que a circulação do meu braço parou i.i_

Itachi- Besteira, estou sendo apenas cuidadoso n/.\n

Deidara- Você dá mais medo quando é amoroso do que quando é cruel ¬¬

Haku- Ah, a Tenten-chan está chegando.

Itachi- Porque o "chan" no fim do nome dela, Haku? u/.\ú –ciúme-

Haku- o.o'

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Tenten- Yoooo! \o

Sasuke- Uh? Yo, Tenten. O Naruto-kun foi no banheiro e já volta.

Tenten- ... SASUKE-KUN, VOCÊ ESTÁ TÃO LINDO! \º-º/ -Se grudou no pescoço do garoto-

Sasuke- Argh! Tenten, até você?! Pare já com isso!

Tenten- Nhaa... Porque, Sasuke-kun? Eu olhei pra você e senti meu coração sendo preenchido, preciso ficar do seu lado! T.T

Sasuke- Nani?! o.o' Pensava que você gostava do Neji!

Tenten- Quem? o.õ

Sasuke- o.o''''

Naruto- Voltei! ...Tenten, o que está fazendo? o.o'''

Tenten- Naruto-kun, olá! O Sasuke-kun não está lindo hoje? n///n

Naruto- E eu lá tenho cara de que acho homem bonito? ¬¬

Tenten- Ué, teve aquela vez que você disse que o Haku é mais bonito que a Sakura XD

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Haku- -desmaia de emoção- x///x

Itachi e Deidara- O.O'

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Naruto- É que eu achei que ele era mulher... -///-'

Tenten- Seeeeeeeeei... XDDD

Sasuke- Sai de cima de mim, baranga! \ò.ó/ -se solta de Tenten e vai pra perto de Naruto, segurando no braço dele-

Naruto- Sasuke? o.O'

Sasuke- Eu juro que aquela baranga me agarrou, Naruto-kun! ù///ú Eu nunca chegaria perto de outra pessoa que não fosse você. –Repentinamente ele leva uma agulhada na nuca e cai de cara no chão- x.x

Naruto e Tenten- ºOº

Enquanto Naruto e Tenten acudiam Sasuke, Deidara tentava segurar Haku para que esse não matasse Sasuke, e Itachi para que esse não matasse Naruto.

Hinata chega acompanhada de Shikamaru. A garota olhava corada e muito mais tímida que o normal para o rapaz, que estava como sempre: sonolento e desligado.

Hinata- Yo! n.n ... Céus, o que está havendo?! O.O

Naruto- Alguém atingiu uma agulha no Sasuke! O.O

Shika- Que problemático... -.- -Vai até lá e simplesmente tira a agulha, fazendo Sasuke acordar-

Sasuke- Uia, eu estava num túnel e via uma luz bonita... n-n

Todos- OO'''

Tenten- Er... o.ô' Bem, olá Hinata, olá Shika, acabamos nem conseguindo cumprimentar vocês direito...

Hinata- S-sem problemas! n.n

Sasuke- Vocês vieram juntos?

Shika- Eu estava vindo pra cá quando encontrei a Hinata no meio do caminho, então viemos juntos.

Naruto- Ah...

Tenten- E onde é que ta o resto?

Hinata- É melhor esperar um pouquinho... Logo logo eles chegam n.n

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Neji e Lee se dirigiam para a casa de Sakura.

Lee chegou primeiro, encontrando Ino perto da janela. Antes que ele pudesse dar oi para a amiga, Sakura desceu correndo, tombando de frente com Lee.

Sakura- Ah! Lee-kun!

Lee- Yo, Sakura-san. Não se machucou?

Sakura- N-não, está tudo bem! n///n

Lee- Ótimo. Vamos para o cinema? Mal posso esperar para encontrar a Temari-chan!

Sakura- Hnf, a Temari, é? o.ó

Lee- Hai! n.n

Ino- Sakura-chan! Está tudo bem?! ó.ò –Sem a menor cerimônia, Ino tocou Lee longe, fazendo-o cair em cima de Neji que acabava de chegar.-

Lee- Yo, Neji! \XD

Neji- Estou começando a me irritar com as recepções estranhas que recebo... -.-' Vamos logo para o maldito shopping?! Ò.ó

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Temari e Gaara chegaram em seguida, vendo o pessoal.

Gaara- Yo.

Temari- Yo, gomen pelo atraso. n.n

Naruto- Sem problemas, ainda não chegaram Neji, Lee, Sakura e Ino mesmo... n.n'

Gaara- Neji-kun ainda não chegou? ó.ò

Temari- ...ù.ú –Ciúmes-

Sasuke- Você disse Neji-**kun**? O.O'

Gaara- Isso mesmo. Algum problema? ¬¬

Sasuke- Não! oo'

Lee- YOSH! BOM DIA POVO! \o

Gaara- Ah... Que bom que você chegou, Lee... è.é –Olhar sádico-

Temari- Oh-oh... O.O'

Resto- O.o?

Lee- _O olhar do Gaara-san ta me assustando... o.o _

Deidara- -atrás de outra planta qualquer- Ah, finalmente a Ino-chan chegou! n///n

Haku- O Gaara está me dando medo o.o

Itachi- Eu protejo você n/.\n

Deidara- Gente... O Gaara...! O.O

Haku- Pobre Lee... O.O –Se abraça no Itachi, com medo-

Itachi- n///n –Flores de felicidade em volta-

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Anko- ...E a história é essa. U.u Do nada a Kurenai passou a me seguir com aquele olhar doentio o.o E pra completar o circo, o Asuma ficou com raiva por achar que é chifrudo e está me caçando. i.i' Tentei falar com o Kakashi, mas ele estava com um olhar de peixe morto pior que o normal, e me expulsou da casa dele me chamando de baranga o.o Você parece ser o único que ainda está normal u.ù'

Zabuza- Mais um pouco e Kakashi consegue me deixar louco. ¬¬' Estou preocupado com o Haku. ú.ù'

"_**Quero ver, outra vez... Seus olhinhos de noite, Serena..."**_

Anko- o.o?

Zabuza- o.ô'?

Ambos se levantam do sofá e vão até a sacada, avistando Kakashi segurando um violão, fazendo uma serenata.

Zabuza- Não sei dizer ao certo se isso é cômico, macabro ou grotesco. -.-'

Anko- Uma bela mistura dos três o.ô' Kakashi! O que está fazendo?! ò.ó'

Kakashi- Hey, o que está fazendo na casa do meu amado, sua bruxa louca?! Ò.Ó

Anko- C-como é que é? O.O –chocada, com o cérebro fora de funcionamento-

Zabuza- ¬¬' –Pega a espingarda e aponta para o Kakashi-

Kakashi- o.o' Er... Você vê realmente necessidade em usar a violência? n.n'

**Click **(som do Zabuza destravando a arma XD)

Zabuza- Você tem cinco segundos para ir embora. ¬¬

Kakashi- Er... o.o'

Zabuza- 1... 2...

Kakashi- Calma minha flor! O.O

Zabuza- Ù.Ú''' 3... 4...

Kakashi- O.O

Zabuza- Cin...

Anko- QUE DIABOS ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?! Ò.Ó

**POW!**

Zabuza- Meu ouvido! X.x

Kakashi- Ufa, sorte que o grito da baranga desnorteou o Zabu-kun. o.o'

Anko- ESTÁ TODO MUNDO LOUCO POR ACASO?!

Kurenai- Querida!

Anko- FICA LONGE DE MIM! Ò.Ó –Ela pegou um balde e mirou em Kurenai. Infelizmente, o balde pegou na cabeça de Kakashi.-

Kakashi- x.x

Zabuza- Já chega! –Entrou novamente, ignorando o tumulto do lado de fora.-

Anko- O que vai fazer? o.o

Zabuza- Ligar pro único lugar que pode tomar conta desse pessoal. u.ú'

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Orochimaru- Hospício e centro de exorcismo de Konoha, em que posso ajuda-lo? n.n

_**Continua...**_

Hanna- Eu já ia arranjar um motivo pra não responder as reviews, mas forças maiores me obrigaram a respondê-las. n.n

Haku- Desde quando o seu vocabulário é tão incrementado? o.o'

Hanna- Desde que o Monocromon apareceu XD

Monocromon- n.n

Deidara- Desde quando esse boneco fala? o.o

Hanna- Ao menos ele é bonzinho, um verdadeiro anjo. n.n Agora, com licença, vou comprar bala de menta. \o\

Haku- Ufa, liberdade. O.o

Deidara- Liberdade que só vai durar uns minutos i.i

Monocromon- Falem assim dela de novo que eu os mato sem dó nem piedade. n.n

Haku e Deidara- OO –se abraçam, com medo-

Hanna- -voltando- o.ô' Er... O que aconteceu?

Monocromon- Nada! n.n

Hanna- Que bom n.n Vamos as reviews!

**Reviews**

**Hyuuga Malone**

Hanna- Não sei se continuou boa, mas eu tentei o.o'

Deidara- sei não... Ta a maior surub... –Leva martelada- x.x

Monocromon- -esconde martelo- Essa fic não tem qualificação para esse tipo de palavra. n.n

Haku- Melhor irmos pra próxima OO

**Tamires Scabian Lee**

Hanna- XD Demorou, mas continuei. Espero que tenha gostado XD

**Hajime Kirane-chan**

Hanna- A Ino se apaixonou pela Sakura. XD Achou melhor ou pior do que com a Hinata? o.o' Itachi fica muito meloso quando está apaixonado o.o E ciumento também, coitado do Haku -.- Não sei se vai ter SasuNaru, mas já que o Sasuke se apaixonou pelo Naruto, é bem provável. XD Isso se o Haku não tentar matar o Sasuke. oõ

**Sabaku no Kitsune**

Haku- Pra você ver como eu sempre fico com os papéis mais estranhos. U.u' Sem falar o papel que eu peguei no especial de dia das bruxas que a Hanna fez. u.u'

Hanna- Mas a minha conta ta com tanto problema que eu não consegui postar ó.ò' Bem, obrigado por ter lido XD Espero que goste da continuação.

**Karlinha**

Hanna- Eu fiquei com uma vontade súbita de fazer casais estranhos XD Se bem que, mais do que romance, vai ser mais zoação mesmo. XD

**Ana Haku-chan**

Hanna- hauahuahuaha Nossa, obrigada XDD E, realmente, o nome da perfeição, realmente é Haku º¬º

Haku- o.o'''

Hanna- Gomen pela demora, mas o capítulo saiu XD 

**SuperBlossomPPG**

Hanna- Uia, você acertou na mosca! XD Haku quase matou o Sasuke o,o'

**Uchiha Ka-chan**

Hanna- Demorou, mas continuei n.n Espero que tenha gostado XD

**Thai Shiroi**

Hanna- Viu só, Haku? XD Gostaram de você com o Naruto. n.n

Haku- E minha opinião não conta, né? o.o

Hanna- Não n.n

Haku- ¬¬ Bem, nada contra o Naruto-kun. n.n'

Hanna- Ah, que meigo! n.n

**Yuki Mao Kitsune**

Hanna- Bem, a Ino se apaixonou pela Sakura XD Eu fiquei com vontade de por um amor yuri o.ô To reparando agora, mas essa fic tem yaoi, yuri, hétero e incesto XDDDD

**Camis**

Hanna- E você acertou XD É o Naruto! Que bom que gostou da primeira corrente XD Naquela eu realmente estava com inspiração o.o

**Hamiko0**

Zabuza- Aquilo me deixou traumatizado ¬¬'

Kakashi- Ao menos não foi você que teve que fazer o papel de apaixonado u.u'

Hanna- Eu também achei fofo o Haku se apaixonar pelo Naruto XD Principalmente porque o naruto também se sentiu um pouco atraído pelo Haku XD Até descobrir que ele era homem. ¬¬

Haku- Isso vive acontecendo comigo. -.-

**Etecetera**

Hanna- por sorte do Naruto, ele não leu a corrente. assim como o Shikamaru e o Neji também não. Do nada, deu uma vontade louca de fazer o Kakashi e o Zabuza se odiarem por causa do time de futebol... XD Espero que tenha gostado da continuação n.n'

**Mary-neechan**

Hanna- ahuauahauhauhauha Sua cena me fez morrer de rir XDDD Só que, ao invés de se apaixonar pelo Lee, o Gaara quer matar ele porque acha que o Neji se apaixonou por ele XDD Bando de doidos XDD

**BrendaaShadoow**

Hanna- Que bom que gostou XDDD Acho que essa fic é o mais non-sense que eu já escrevi. XD Fiquei morrendo de medo que ninguém gostasse -.-

**Hamaki-chan**

Hanna- Bem, não foi muito rápido, mas atualizei! XD Espero que tenha gostado n.n

**Letícia Yui**

Hanna- Arigatô XD Não sei se a continuação ficou boa, já que eu fiz na pressa, mas tentei fazer o melhor n.n'


	3. Solução problemática

Hanna- ...-relendo os capítulos anteriores- ...Como é que eu consegui ter coragem de postar tanta besteira? oO Nem dá pra chamar de fanfic.

Haku- Nem me pergunte... O nível de besteira contido nessa fanfic vai contra as leis da lógica ¬.¬'

Deidara- Eu achei divertido. Un. :D

Hanna- Bem, quem não gostar que não leia, né? XD Chaham! Eu quero dar um recado! 8)

Haku e Deidara- _Lá vem bomba óò_

Hanna- Bem, eu estava pensando, e cheguei a uma conclusão... n.n Vou fazer uma votação! \o\ Levando em conta os estranhíssimos casais criados nessa fanfic, eu queria saber: tem algum casal já mais ou menos criado que vocês gostariam que terminassem juntos? XD

Deidara- Não entendi o.o

Haku- Eu explico... Levando em conta os casais improváveis criados pela fanfic... Por exemplo: Temari e Lee. O Lee se apaixonou pela Temari, mas a Temari se apaixonou pelo irmão. Mas de qualquer forma, Temari e Lee pode ser considerado como um casal. E, se o leitor gostou da interação do casal e quer que, no final da fanfic, apesar de desfeita a magia daquela corrente estúpida, o casal termine junto, é só votar a favor do casal. Mas, é de se levar em conta que, no caso, não poderia dizer que gostaria que o casal fosse "Temari e Shikamaru", já que não houve nenhum tipo de interação entre eles criado pela corrente. Entendeu? n.n

Deidara- -brincando com argila- Un? Você tava falando comigo? oO

Haku- ...¬¬

Hanna- Bem, é exatamente isso que o Haku disse. :D Mas, só pra complementar: Pode votar em até três casais \o/ Mas se não quer que nenhum casal termine junto, é só não votar. XD Eu ia fazer com que no final não houvesse casal algum, mas achei esse negócio de votação bem mais interessante. n.n Agora, chega de conversa, vamos a fanfic!

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

**Solução problemática -.-**

_Toctoctoc_

Zabuza- -abre a porta- ...

Orochimaru- n.n

Zabuza- ...

Orochimaru- ... n.n

Zabuza- -fecha a porta-

Anko- Quem era? o.ô

Zabuza- Apenas mais um maluco ¬¬ Nem esquenta, isso já ta virando o padrão de normalidade da vizinhança.

Anko- Mas e o maldito médico/exorcista que você chamou? o.ó

_TOCTOCTOC_

Zabuza- u.ú''' –abre a porta de novo- Sinto muito, mas o Dia das Bruxas já passou. Mas se quer saber o caminho do hospício, é pela esquerda.

Orochimaru- Eu sei, acabei de vir do hospício ¬¬

Zabuza- ... ... ...Isso realmente explica muita coisa sobre a sua cara de psicopata.

Orochimaru- Não, eu não fugi do hospício, eu sou o médico de lá! -.-

Zabuza- ... Claro. E eu sou o Élvis. Muito prazer, Michael Jackson. Sinceramente, ta certo que você não cantava muito bem, mas deveria ter continuado no ramo musical do que ter virado psiquiatra. ¬¬

Orochimaru- ¬¬ -mostrou o cartão que comprova que ele é médico/ exorcista do hospício-

Após analisar o cartão e ver que era verdadeiro, Zabuza virou-se para Anko, que olhava a cena com curiosidade e falou em seguida:

Zabuza- ...Estamos ferrados. ¬¬

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Haku- Deus, se estiver me ouvindo, por favor, pare o Gaara x.x –Som de coisas quebrando e gente gritando-

Lee- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ºOº -fugindo-

Gaara- Volte aqui, Lee-kun! º¬e –olhar psicopata-

Itachi- Porra, até eu to com medo dele oo

Sakura- LEE-KUN! OO TEMARI, PARE O SEU IRMÃO!

Temari- Eu heim... Ainda tenho amor a vida o.o

Resto- ¬¬

Sasuke- Eu paro ele! o.ó

Tenten- -segura- Não vai não Sasuke-kun, você vai morrer! ºOº

Sasuke- ... –se solta da Tenten- E você, Naruto-kun, o que me diz? n.n

Naruto- Vai com fé, Sasuke oo/

Sasuke- Pensei que você ia pedir pra eu ficar... i-i

Naruto- Eu heim... ¬¬

**POU CRÁS BAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! **

Itachi- OMG OO

Haku- O que foi que aconteceu? x.x –Medo de abrir os olhos-

Itachi- O Deidara explodiu os dois...

Deidara- Nenhum dos dois é arte, mas se essa confusão não parasse, a Ino-chan iria embora n.n

Haku- Mas eu ouvi um "crás" antes do "bam" oõ

Deidara- É que o Lee acabou voando pela janela quando o Gaara socou ele. 8)

Haku e Itachi- o.ô'

Lee- -Mais morto do que vivo- x.x

Sakura- LEE-KUN! ºOº

Gaara- -desmaiado- x.x

Temari- GAARA-KUN! ºOº

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

_**Na enfermaria do shopping...**_

Lee- Owwwww que luzes brilhantes legais... º-º -Todo quebrado-

Temari- Luzes...? o.ô –se vira para os médicos- Vocês doparam ele por acaso? -.-

Médico- Não o.ô

Médico 2 (XD)- Nós até íamos perguntar se ele tinha fumado alguma coisa... Ele não parava de falar em um anjo de cabelos loiros que havia despertado o fogo da juventude dentro dele... o.o

Temari- Urgh... OO''

Sakura- Hunf... Ele devia estar falando de mim n.n Ele só confundiu a cor do cabelo, essas coisas acontecem... n.n Mas se ele quiser, eu pinto de loiro.

Neji- Lee pode ser meio louco, mas não é cego pra ter te chamado de anjo. u.u

Sakura- Ò.Ó!

Temari- -ignorando os dois. Volta a olhar para os médicos- E o meu amado e perfeito irmãozinho? Ó.ò

Médico- Esse sim nós dopamos o.o

Temari- VOCÊS O QUE?! Ò.Ó

Médico 2- Ele tava querendo quebrar tudo! OO Precisávamos acalmá-lo! OO'

Médico- É, olha só como ele ta calminho agora... n.n' –aponta para o Gaara-

Gaara- Cinco patinhos foram passear... \º-º/ -Assistindo DVD da Xuxa-

Temari- Meu pobre Gaara-kun! OO

Médico- E pra completar, esse projeto de psicopata não parava de falar em um rapaz de olhos de pérola e belos cabelos compridos que havia feito com que ele voltasse a ver a alegria da vida... o.ô

Neji- Omg OO' –medo-

Sakura- Não sabia que o Gaara podia ser tão romântico assim o.o'

Temari- i-i

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Naruto- To preocupado com o Sobrancelhudo e o Gaara... Será que eles estão bem?

Sasuke- O Neji, a Sakura e a Temari estão com eles, Naruto-kun, não precisa se preocupar. n.n –abraçado ao braço de Naruto-

Tenten- É, nós devíamos continuar, eles disseram que logo nos alcançariam n.n –abraçada ao braço do Sasuke- E além do mais, Ino, Shikamaru e Hinata já foram ver os cartazes.

Sasuke- Dá pra me soltar, baranga? U.ú

Tenten- Nananinanão n.n

Naruto- Dá pra me soltar, Sasuke? o.o'

Sasuke- Só se você me der um beijo :3

Naruto- Ok, pode ficar segurando... ¬¬

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Haku- Itachi-kun...

Itachi- Sim? n/.\n

Haku- Você não vai muito com a cara do seu irmão, né?

Itachi- É o/.\o

Haku- Ótimo, então não tem problema nenhum em eu quebrá-lo ao meio, né? n.n –sorriso ultra angelical-

Itachi- O/.\O' TUDO ISSO POR CAUSA DO NARUTO?! ;-;

Deidara- _Ok, estou começando a ter medo do Haku e a achar que o Itachi é boiola o.o_ Er, eu vou até o banheiro... 8D' –sai correndo antes que qualquer um dos dois fale algo-

Haku e Itachi- o.ô?

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Ino andava inquieta de um lado para o outro.

Shikamaru- Ino, só de ver você andando de um lado pro outro, eu fico com sono... ¬¬

Ino- E o que é que não te deixa com sono? ¬¬

Hinata- Olha lá como você fala com o Shika-kun, seu protótipo de patricinha. Na próxima eu te quebro a cara! ù.ú9

Ino e Shikamaru- OO'

Ino- -cochichando pro Shikamaru- O que que aconteceu com a Hinata? o.ô'

Shikamaru- Não tenho a menor idéia... Mas desde que a gente estava vindo pra cá ela está estranha...

**Flashback do Shikamaru**

Hinata estava caminhando distraída, quando bate de frente com Shikamaru, que estava quase dormindo em pé.

Shikamaru- Hm... Yo, Hinata.

Hinata- Shi-Shikamaru-kun! O///O Gomen por ter sido tão distraída! –E começou a se desculpar milhares de vezes. Parecia até o Ri-chan de Fruits Basket XD-

Shikamaru- Er... Tudo bem Hinata, eu tenho certeza de que não quebrei nenhum osso -.- _Que fofinha... Ela deveria se preocupar menos com coisas tão pequenas o.o_ Então, já que nos encontramos, que tal irmos juntos?

Hinata- CLARO! O///O

Shikamaru- o.ô _É impressão minha ou ela realmente está estranha? O.o_

No meio do caminho...

Garota qualquer- -Fica olhando pro Shikamaru- _Que rapaz lindo º¬º_

Hinata- ÒÓ –Sai na porrada com a garota o.o'-

Shikamaru- ... _ok, ela realmente está estranha. _-.- -Mas, como ele estava morrendo de sono, não parou a briga ¬¬-

**Fim do ****Flashback**** do Shikamaru**

Ino- O.O' Er... Então... –Vai se afastando-

Shikamaru- Aonde vai? o.o

Ino- Ficar bem longe de você oo –foge-

Shikamaru- o.o'

Hinata- -abraça Shikamaru- Agora estamos sozinhos! 

Shikamaru- É... o.o' –medo-

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Orochimaru- Ora, meu caro homem bombadão (x.x), o problema pelo qual seu vizinho está passando é a chamada "Maldição da corrente" n.n (Hanna- Nome criativo, né? XD')

Zabuza- Me chame de "bombadão" de novo que eu te quebro ao meio ¬¬ (Hanna- O Zabuza sofre nessa fic... o.o')

Anko- ...-se segurando pra não rir- Então... Do que se trata exatamente essa tal maldição? n.n'

Orochimaru- Sabe aquelas correntes que as pessoas passam pelo orkut e por e-mail?

Anko- Sim. o.o

Orochimaru- O problema é que tem uma que é real. Se você não passar a corrente tal como mandam, você é amaldiçoado por ela. A maldição é que a pessoa se apaixona pela primeira pessoa que vê na frente no dia seguinte. E além disso, tem gente séria que acaba ficando ultra-romântica, o seu pior inimigo pode ficar mais apaixonado que Romeu por Julieta u.u, a grande maioria esquece da existência de qualquer outra pessoa quando está perto da pessoa por quem se "apaixonou", e até mesmo os mais tímidos podem ficar excessivamente ciumentos e possessivos. O.o

Zabuza- Como é que você sabe disso tudo? o.õ

Orochimaru- Experiência de vida n.n''' Querem que eu conte? 8D

Anko e Zabuza- NÃO! \OO/

Orochimaru- Ok, ok... o.o'

Anko- E como fazemos com que o Kakashi e a Kurenai se livrem dessa maldição?

Orochimaru- Bem... n.n

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Deidara saía do banheiro (Hanna- Yeah, no fim ele foi no banheiro mesmo... -.-'), quando chocou-se de frente com a prima.

Deidara- QUEM FOI O FILHO DA...?!

Ino- Olha lá o que vai falar da minha mãe! Ò.ó

Deidara- Ino-chan! 8D Está tudo bem com você? Eu te machuquei? Embaracei seu cabelo? Amassei sua roupa?

Ino- Calma Deidara, eu sou delicada mas não sou de vidro. ¬¬'

Deidara- Ah, gomen n.n' Que coincidência engraçada termos nos encontrado, né? Talvez seja coisa do destino que quer nos deixar juntos. n.n

Ino- O destino não seria tão cruel comigo. -.- Pensei que você estaria com os seus amigos.

Deidara- Amigos? Que amigos?

Ino- ...O Itachi e o Haku. o.o'

Deidara- Ah, Itachi e Haku provavelmente foram abduzidos por óvnis que deixaram aqui na Terra réplicas com personalidades bem diferentes das deles... ú.ù

Ino- Hinata também está estranha... o.o

Deidara- Mas não se preocupe! –Levantou-se, abraçando a prima com força (impedindo-a de respirar ¬¬')- Enquanto o poderoso Deidara estiver aqui, os ovnis jamais tocarão em você! \ò.ó

Ino- Deidara, eu não to conseguindo respirar... x.x –roxa-

Deidara- E até não respirando você continua linda. 8D –leva soco-

Ino- Vou atrás da Sakura-chan... ù.ú –sai-

Deidara- O amor dói... o.x'''

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Itachi- _Sozinho com o Haku, não posso perder essa chance. è/.\é_

Haku- _Tenho que despistar o Itachi-kun pra poder ir atrás do Naruto-kun. o.o_

Itachi- Então, Haku-kun, eu queria...

Haku- Itachi-kun, poderia me fazer um favor? n.n

Itachi- O que? o/.\o

Haku- Ahn... Eu sempre quis ter um... um... –parou e pensou um pouco antes de continuar- um Ipod capaz de invadir os arquivos do Pentágono. n.n Você poderia me comprar um?

Itachi- E isso existe? o/.\ô

Haku- Você está querendo dizer que não faria isso por mim? i.i –Olhar de cão abandonado em dia de chuva-

Itachi- IMEDIATAMENTE! Ò/.\Ó7 –Sai correndo-

Haku- _Otário ¬¬_ Lá vou eu, Naruto-kun! \n.n/

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Naruto- _Não sei porque, mas de repente, tive um péssimo pressentimento o.ô'_

Sasuke- Naruto-kun, você é o homem mais lindo do mundo... n.n

Naruto- Sasuke, faz um tempinho que eu estou querendo te perguntar algo...

Sasuke- SIM? º¬º

Naruto- O que foi que você bebeu antes de vir pra cá? -.-

Sasuke- Nada o.o

Naruto- Então você fumou alguma coisa, não é? ¬¬'

Sasuke- i-i

Tenten- -kunaizada no Naruto- Não ligue pra esse protótipo de homem, Sasuke-kun! nn –alisou o rosto de Sasuke com uma kunai, fazendo um fio de sangue aparecer no rosto do Uchiha- Porque nós dois não nos divertimos juntos?

Sasuke- _Essa garota é sadomasoquista? OO' _–medo-

Naruto- _Está todo mundo louco, definitivamente... -.-'_

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Zabuza- NÃO!

Orochimaru- Mas é a única maneira... o.o

Zabuza- Então o Kakashi que morra gostando de mim! Ò.Ó Eu não passo por isso de jeito nenhum!

Anko- E você acha que eu estou feliz tendo que fazer isso também? i-i

Zabuza- Se eu disse que não vou fazer é porque eu não vou fazer! ÒÓ

Anko- Mas é só dar um selinho na pessoa que se apaixonou por você...

Orochimaru- Na verdade...

Zabuza- Nem se fosse na bochecha! Ò.Ó'

Orochimaru- Er...

Anko- Pare de reclamar que nem uma criança! Òó

Orochimaru- Na verdade o beijo...

Zabuza- NEM MORTO!

Orochimaru- PORRA, DEIXA EU FALAR! ÒÓ9

Anko e Zabuza- o.o –silêncio-

Orochimaru- O beijo tem que ser de verdade... o-o' Sabe, tipo "desentupidor de pia" n.n'''

Silêncio.

Mais silêncio.

Passa uma bola de feno dentro da casa (?)

Pássaro "Aho" é ouvido ao fundo

E finalmente...

Zabuza desmaia.

E Anko vai correndo pro banheiro, vomitar.

Orochimaru- o.o'

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

_**Continua... **_

Hanna- -chega usando uma roupa a prova de balas, armas, kame-hame-ha, meteoro de Pégaso... – Yo gente n.n

Haku- Porque a roupa? oO

Hanna- Porque metade do elenco vai querer me matar com a condição do "beijo desentupidor de pia" .-.'

Zabuza, Kakashi, Anko, Sakura, Temari, etc...- _Como ela descobriu? o.o_

Hanna- Então, vou responder rapidamente as reviews... –preguiça o.o- Ah, mas antes disso, não se esqueçam do negócio de casal que eu falei lá em cima, please n.n' E minha criatividade sumiu, por isso que, se alguém encontra-la, por favor, peço que devolvam-na e que não a usem em benefício próprio i-i Dá pra notar que eu estou falando a verdade, pq minhas respostas de reviews estão muito curtas e nem um pouco divertidas i-i'

**Reviews**

**Yuki Blackwell**

Sakura e Ino brigam tanto que mereciam se apaixonar! XD

**Camis**

Kakashi fazendo serenata foi uma cena muito forte pra mente de todo mundo x.x Itachi romântico é com certeza o sonho de qualquer garota \o\ Já o Sasuke ta completamente... ...ahn... o.o' o Sasuke está bem mais "delicado" que qualquer um nessa fic oO'''

**Hamiko0**

Pior né? XD Até polígono essa fanfic tem /o.o' É isso que dá quando eu não tenho nada pra fazer º-º'

ItaHaku ganhou nota 100! O.o Legal XD

**Shiroi Bakemono**

Nunca achei que iria escrever um yuri na minha vida o.o (mais uma insinuação do que um yuri mesmo... XD) A parte do centro de exorcismo surgiu absolutamente DO NADA oo Mas no fim, acabou entrando pra fic... XD

**Shikari**

De coisa triste, já baste os homicídios que a gente lê no jornal XD Esse capítulo não ta muito bom, pq minha criatividade sumiu x.x Mas o outro melhora oó

**BrendaaSoombra' **

Omg! XD Demorou um pouco (um pouco? ¬¬'), mas eu continuei XD O próximo capítulo sai melhor que esse, juro. o.o'

**Hajime Kirane-chan**

Se só uma pessoa gostasse do Naruto, não teria graça. XD Vai ser legal ver o Haku e o Sasuke se matando por causa do Naruto. \o\

**Eitir**

XDD Arigatô \o\ Apesar de que esse capítulo não ficou grande coisa -.-'

**Kadzinha**

Ahn... Arigatô? o.O Espero que tenha gostado. n.n'

**Ana Haku-chan**

O seu nome não apareceu, mas tenho certeza que é você! XD Adorei o elogio! XDD

Itachi- 5... 542 Km? O/.\O'

O "incesto" seria a Temari e o Gaara XD Mesmo que o Gaara tenha se apaixonado pelo Neji, eu meio que considero o Gaara e a Temari como um casal. o.o

Zabuza- Se a autora fosse como a Ana, eu não sofreria tanto i-i

...8D'' Nem demorei tanto com esse capítulo, né? XD'' –leva pedrada- x.x

**Kimi Tsukishiro**

Ahuahuahauhauh Todo mundo amou o Kakashi apaixonado! XD Bem, todo mundo menos o Zabuza o.ô'

GaaLee já é tão popular que eu resolvi variar um pouco o.o Apesar de que eu tbm gosto bastante desse casal. n.n

**Mary-neechan**

AHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUA Você ainda vai me matar de rir com essas ceninhas! XD

E eu sou gremista! XD Mas, diferentemente do Zabuza e do Kakashi, eu nem me importo com futebol XD Só sou gremista porque gosto de azul o.o

**SuperBlossomPPG**

Essa fanfic toda é louca. x.x Er... Eu demorei pra postar, mas postei 8D –desvia da pedra- o.o

**Etecetera**

Tio purpurina já teve sua própria experiência com a corrente há um tempo atrás. XD Pena que Zabuza e Anko imploraram pra que ele não a contasse o.o'

Haku só sofre. XD Eis a prova de que é meu personagem preferido! XD –cruel-

**teca-chan**

Gaara e Neji realmente seria fofinho. XD Lógico que, se fosse escrito por um bom autor o.o Por isso que comigo ficou tão ruim... XD Eu demorei um pouco, mas continuei n.n' O próximo capítulo sai melhor -.-'

**The Dark Tenshi**

Eu também queria saber como isso vai terminar o.o (Não, eu realmente não tenho a menor idéia de como é que isso vai acabar XD)

Eis a única fanfic que conseguiu juntar os casais mais estranhos possíveis! O.o

**Hiei-and-shino**

Vou fazer o Kankurou e o Sasori aparecerem de novo. \o\ Não sei se vai ser no próximo, mas ainda vão XD E eu não sei fazer lemon i-i Ou melhor, se eu tentar fazer lemon um dia e o povo acabar gostando, vai ser bastante problemático, porque daí eu vou querer pôr lemon em tudo! XD –certeza u.u'- Mas os dois ainda vão aparecer de novo! \n.n

**Mari-Baka**

O Gaara quase mata o Lee... XD Espero que não aja mais tentativas de assassinato, porque senão eu que vou ter que pagar pelos estragos... i-i

**mfm2885**

A amnésia momentânea foi explicada pelo Orochimaru nesse capítulo XD E eu não tenho a menor idéia de o que é que vai acontecer no fim disso o.o'

**fuue-chan**

OO Pobre Haku, é sempre vítima de ameaças... XD A continuação não ficou das melhores, mas o próximo capítulo sairá mais decente oo9

**Futari dake no Toki **

Arigatô! o.o Espero que tenha gostado. n.n Minha internet tbm é uma legítima droga. :3 Acho que meu pc foi um dos primeiros a ser feitos... XDD –pc da idade da pedra-


	4. Enfermaria, amarelo, máfia e Gai

Hanna- E vamos ao 4º capítulo! \nn/ 

Ah propósito, vou pôr aqui como ficou o resultado da votação: 

Ganhadores: 

ItaHaku com oito votos. (Wow oO)

ShikaHina com seis votos. 

DeiIno com quatro votos. (esse realmente me surpreendeu o.ô)

Bem, só pra matar a curiosidade... SasuNaru e SakuIno tiveram três votos. LeeTema, SasoKan, GaaNeji e SasuTen tiveram dois votos, e o resto teve um só... XD

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

**4º Capítulo- Enfermaria, Amarelo, máfia e Gai XD**

Hinata- Então, Shika-kun? Que filme escolhemos? –Ainda grudada no braço do coitado-

Shikamaru- Ahn... Vamos ver... Aqui temos: "Xuxa e os 'doentes'"... o.ô "A volta dos que não foram"... ...Que raio de nome é esse? ¬¬' Só falta ter um chamado "Poeira em alto mar". ¬¬

Hinata- É, tem um bem aqui :D –aponta pro cartaz- 

Shikamaru- ...o.o' Hollywood ta cada vez mais infame... ¬¬ _Eu até escolheria ver um filme de terror, mas a Hinata não iria se sentir bem... Sem falar que eu não quero ter que ficar ouvindo os berros das problemáticas da Sakura e da Ino. _Escolha o filme que quiser, Hinata. Para mim, tanto faz. O que importa é que seja algo que você queira ver. (Hanna- Acho que toda garota gosta/gostaria de ouvir isso... n.n Ao menos eu gosto XD)

Hinata ficou mais vermelha que os cabelos do Gaara. 

Hinata- Sé-sério? O/O –Completamente emocionada, olhava para Shikamaru como se estivesse sonhando.-

Shikamaru- Sim o.o 

Hinata pensou um pouco, e logo teve uma idéia genial. Puxou o Nara para a bilheteria.

Hinata- Para o filme "Florescer do Amor", onegai. n/n (Nome tosco, eu sei ¬¬)

Shikamaru- ô.ô' Er... Não é melhor esperar os outr... –Mas antes que pudesse continuar, foi interrompido pela Hyuuga.

Hinata- Eu quero comprar **TODOS** os ingressos 8D 

Moça da bilheteria- NANI? O.O

Shikamaru- CUMA? O.O 

Hinata- Sim, todinhos! n/n –dá bolinho de dinheiro para a moça. – (Hanna- Ah, como eu queria ser rica também... i-i) 

Moça- O-ok... o.o –dá todos os bilhetes pra Hinata-

Hinata- Agora ninguém vai nos atrapalhar. :3 –Olhar levemente psicótico-

Shikamaru- _Mulheres são tão problemáticas... OO _–É puxado pela Hyuuga para o cinema.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Orochimaru abanava Zabuza (ainda desmaiado), enquanto Anko tomava água com açúcar, tremendo de minuto a minuto.

Orochimaru- Vocês dois são moles demais... u.u Eu não reclamei quando tive que fazer, e meu problema foi duplo! ù.ú

Anko- Vê se eu tenho cara de que gosto de beijar mulher... ¬¬

Orochimaru- Bem, você pode até não gostar, mas acho que o desmaiado deve se interessar por yaoi nas horas vagas... XD

Zabuza- -acordando- O que foi que disse? ¬¬'

Orochimaru- OO' Eu? Nada, absolutamente nada. n.n'

Zabuza- ...¬¬

Anko- Peraí... Volta a fita, você disse que seu problema foi **duplo**?o.õ

Orochimaru- Hai o.o

Anko- Como assim? o.õ

Orochimaru- Bem...

_**Flashback do Orochimaru**_

**2001. Orochimaru, Jiraiya e Tsunade se dirigiam para os EUA.**

Orochimaru sentou-se na poltrona do meio do avião. Tsunade ficou a sua direita e Jiraiya a sua esquerda. 

Os dois pegaram seus lap-tops e abriram suas caixas de e-mail, enquanto o de cabelos negros escorridos passava o tempo ouvindo "Triller!".

De repente, Orochimaru pode notar a dupla o olhando, de uma maneira muito estranha.

Orochimaru- o.ô?

Jiraiya- Orochi-kun... Posso ouvir música com você? n/n

Tsunade- Cai fora, velho babão! Ò.ó EU que vou ouvir música com o Orochi-kun!

Orochimaru- O.O'

Por fim, começou uma briga no avião... 

_**Fim do Flashback do Orochimaru**_

Orochimaru- E pra completar, por causa da briga dos dois, o avião acabou batendo nas torres gêmeas, matando todas aquelas pessoas... o.o' 

Zabuza e Anko- O.O'

Orochimaru- Mas como os EUA já estavam quase em guerra com um país qualquer, a gente deixou isso de lado e finalmente a guerra rolou em paz. (XD) n.n Além do mais, eu é que não ia pagar por aquele estrago todo... o.õ

(Hanna- História de humor negro sobre o passado do Orochimaru com a corrente by Hiei-and-Shino XD Créditos a ela \o.o)

Zabuza e Anko- O.Õ'''

Orochimaru- Que foi? o.o Ah, já sei... Vocês são aqueles tipo de casal que não pula a cerca nem uma veizinha nem nada porque ainda acreditam no amor verdadeiro, né? \u.u/

Zabuza e Anko- Não somos uma casal ¬¬

Orochimaru- Então...? o.õ

Zabuza- Não vou beijar um homem, ainda mais se tratando do cara que eu mais odeio nesse mundo! ò.ó

Anko- E eu não vou beijar a minha melhor amiga, principalmente porque ela tem um namorado que está tentando me matar. -.-

Kurenai- É um... ò.ó

Anko- Ouviram alguma coisa? o.o'

Zabuza- Ouvi nada o.ô

Kakashi- É dois... ò.ó

Zabuza- Peraí, agora eu ouvi! o.o

Orochimaru- Do que vocês dois estão falando? o.ô

Kurenai e Kakashi- É TRÊS! \o\ -arrombam a porta- 

Anko, Zabuza e Orochimaru- O.O

Zabuza- Alguém vai ter que pagar por isso! ò.ó (Lembrem-se: a casa é do Zabuza XD)

Kurenai e Kakashi- -Olham para Anko e Zabuza, respectivamente- AHHHHHHHHHH \º¬º/ -gritos de admiração-

Orochimaru- Mas que diabos...? o.ô

Kurenai e Kakashi- -olham para o Orochimaru- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH \ºOº/ -Gritos de pânico XD-

Orochimaru- ¬¬

Bastou uma questão de segundos para que Zabuza e Anko pulassem a janela e fugissem. 

E outra questão de segundos pra que o trio o seguisse...

...Junto com Asuma que havia entrado na casa com uma espingarda na mão. ¬¬ 

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Tenten- Vamos Sasuke-kun... Diga que sim... n.n Ir a exposição de armas vai ser bem mais interessante do que ver algum filme tosco...

Sasuke- Eu não quero! ù.ú

Naruto- Chaham... Sem querer atrapalhar nem nada... Mas vocês poderiam, por favor, sair de cima de mim? -.-

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer ou fazer algo, alguma coisa passa com uma velocidade incrível, quase mandando Tenten e Sasuke longe. Quando se deu conta, Naruto estava nos braços de alguém.

Haku- Tudo bem com você, Naruto-kun? n.n

Naruto- Tu-tudo. O.o''' De onde foi que você saiu, Haku? o.o'

Haku- Isso não importa agora. n.n O que importa é que você está bem. :3 

Naruto- Finalmente alguém que se importa com a minha saúde... n.n

Sasuke pula no pescoço de Haku, sem prévio aviso. (Hanna- Sasuke, você ta morto... :3 Deidara- o.O)

Naruto- O.O 

Tenten- O.O'

Sasuke- Chega perto do meu Naruto-kun que eu desfiguro esse seu rostinho de princesa, sua bicha! \ò.ó9

Haku- Pode vir, emo metido a vingador! Ò.ó9

Naruto- Er... o.o'

Tenten- Legal... º;;º -olhar sádico com hemorragia nasal- Arranca a blusa dele, Haku! \XD

Naruto- -olha pra Tenten- ...o.O' –afasta um passo, assustado.-

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Deidara- Mas que diabos...? Onde Itachi e Haku foram...? o.o –Parou e pensou por alguns segundos, e em seguida um sorriso pervertido criou-se em seu rosto-. Huhuhuhu Aquele pervertido do Itachi não perde tempo... Un.

Itachi- O que é que tem eu? ¬¬

Deidara- ARGH! ºOº Credo, as garotas falavam tanto do seu potencial que eu pensava que você demoraria no mínimo duas horas pra voltar... o.ô Er... O que é isso que você tá carregando? O.ô'

Itachi- Ah, são uns presentinhos pro Haku-kun... n/.\n –Com umas 30 caixas de Ipod, MP3 e MP4- 

Deidara- De onde você tirou dinheiro suficiente pra comprar tudo isso? o.ô

Itachi- Isso não vem ao caso agora... –Uma dúzia de policiais passa no fundo, procurando pelo ladrão da loja de eletrônicos. XD- Onde está o Haku-kun?

Deidara- Un. E eu sei lá... o.ô Pensei que ele estaria com você.

Itachi- Comigo? o/.\ô –Logo os gritos da briga podiam ser ouvidos pela dupla.-

O loiro e o moreno olharam na direção da algazarra, e viram Sasuke e Haku no maior barraco.

Itachi- Ò/.\Ó! –Jogou todas as caixas no chão e se dirigiu até o local.-

Deidara- Parece que o Sasuke vai fazer companhia pro Gaara e pro Lee na enfermaria... Un. o.o'

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Ino- Sakura-chaaaaaaaan! –Entrou na enfermaria, chamando a garota, com a voz cantada. 

A de cabelos cor-de-rosa desviou a atenção que mantinha sob o rapaz de cabelo tigela e dirigiu-a a loira que acabava de chegar. 

Sakura- Yo Ino. Pensei que você havia ido junto com Shikamaru e Hinata para escolher o filme... o.o

Ino- Ahn... Digamos que eu realmente não quero chegar perto da Hinata... -.-' Então, eu vim aqui te fazer companhia! n.n

Sakura- Não precisava, eu pretendo ficar aqui até que o Lee-kun melhore. n.n –Segurou a mão do rapaz, que continuava se esforçando para olhar para Temari.

Neji- Mais uma pra ficar gritando... ¬¬

Lee- Neji-kun tem um bom humor fascinante. 8)

Neji- Nani? O.ô'

Lee- Lembra o da Temari-chan n.n

Temari- Gaara, logo logo eu te tiro daqui, e ninguém mais vai te dopar de novo! ò.ó

Gaara- Põe DVD do Barney, Neji-koi:D

Neji- Urgh... o.õ''' Até parece que eu... –recebe olhar psicótico de Gaara- Er, claro que sim 8D' –O ruivo volta a sorrir abobadamente.

Ino- Que que deu no Gaara? o.õ

Sakura- Excesso de morfina ¬¬

De súbito a porta da enfermaria é aberta, e dois seguranças carregam uma maca onde estava Sasuke todo quebrado, sendo acompanhado por uma Tenten mais chorosa que qualquer atriz de novela mexicana. 

Todos- O.Õ''

Temari- Sabe... Podem me chamar de antiquada e tal, mas de onde eu venho, quando amigos vão ao shopping eles não terminam o passeio dentro da enfermaria. O.õ

Lee- Yo Sasuke-kun, yo Tenten-chan! \8D –flores coloridas em volta-

Gaara- Yo Sasuke-kun, yo Tenten-chan! \8D –flores coloridas em volta²-

Tenten e Sasuke- ...o.õ'

Tenten- O Lee até dá pra entender, mas porque o Ga...? o.õ

Sakura- É A MORFINA! Ò.Ó

Tenten- OO

Sakura- Acho que se eu tiver que repetir isso de novo, vou ter um piti! ò.ó

Ino- Quer uma massagem? n.n

Sakura- E desde quando você sabe fazer massagem? o.ô

Ino- Nha, quando a gente ama, descobre que tem coisas que sempre soubemos fazer. 8)

Sakura- ...o.Õ''' 

Neji- _Yuri? O;;ô _–Leve hemorragia nasal. 

Gaara- Neji-kun, vem ver o episódio aqui comigo ;D 

_**Barney (na tv XD)- E o sol é amarelo! 8D**_

_**Crianças- Amarelo! 8D**_

Gaara- Amarelo! 8D –Puxa Neji pra perto, prendendo-o com o braço.

_**Barney- E isso me lembra uma música! –começa a cantar, junto com as crianças que fazem um rodinha- Sol, sol, meu amigo sol! **_

Neji- _É nesses momentos que eu queria estar morto... i-i'_

Temari- _Eu posso amar o Gaara, mas sinceramente, não faço questão nenhuma de assistir a isso o.ô'_

Tenten- Drogaram o Gaara mais que o recomendável, né? o.ô

Lee- E o que houve com o Sasuke-kun? o.o

Sasuke- Itachi protegeu o Haku. ò.ó 

Todos (exceto Tenten XD)- o.õ?

Tenten- Ele apanhou do irmão. ¬¬

Ino- "Apanhou"? Pelo estado dele, tem sorte de ainda estar vivo! o.ô

Sasuke- Mas eu... –Se senta- ...Vou agora atrás do Naruto-kun, não vou deixá-lo perto daquela criatura horrenda! Ò.ó 

Sakura- Acha que seu irmão vai tentar fazer algo ao Naruto? o.o

Tenten- Acho que ele se referia ao Haku... n.n' Mas, Sasuke-kun, você não pode se mexer. Vai ficar aí, bem deitado. 

Sasuke- Não! ò.ó Eu tenho que ir atrás do Naruto-kun, e nada irá me imped... –Neji dá uma injeção em Sasuke, direto na veia do pescoço. – Sol, sol, meu amigo sol! \º-º/ 

Todos- o.o'

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Deidara- Itachi, você não acha que exagerou um pouco? oO'

Itachi- Lógico que não! ù/.\ú Olha só! –Puxou Haku pra perto de si, e delicadamente segurou o queixo do rapaz com a mão- Ele deixou o Haku-kun com um olho roxo! Ò/.\Ó E tem um fio de sangue escorrendo pelo lábio inferior dele! (Hanna- Limpa com a língua, Itachi! º¬º Haku e Deidara- ...Oo')

Haku- I-Itachi-kun, poderia me soltar? O/O'

Naruto- oO –Tentando sair de fininho- _Vou ir pra casa e nunca mais sair de lá. OO_

Itachi- E VOCÊ! –Segura Naruto pela gola da blusa, sem nem ao menos virar para olhá-lo. 

Naruto- Eu... i-i' 

Itachi- Seu grande covarde, como é que pôde ficar parado enquanto ocorria aquela briga! o/.\Ó

Naruto- Itachi, juro que eu sou a pessoa mais confusa de todas nesse momento! i-i'

Deidara- Acho que ele ta falando a verdade. o.ô

Haku- Itachi, não tente machucar o Naruto-kun! Ò.o

Itachi- Mas...

Haku- Itachi... ¬¬

Itachi- Ok i/.\i –Solta Naruto.

Naruto- Viu só? Essa é a prova de que está todo mundo louco! 

Deidara- Nani? o.ô

Naruto- Itachi nunca obedeceu ninguém, nunca foi amoroso e gentil com ninguém, e agora só falta ele lamber o chão que o Haku pisa! O.ó

Haku- o.ô

Itachi- Ah, você acha que eu estou sendo amoroso, é?

Naruto, Haku e Deidara- Yeah. O.o

Itachi- Isso porque vocês ainda não sabem o que é que eu vou fazer n/.\n

Os três- Nani? o.ô

Itachi- -pega a mão de Haku, e se ajoelha- Quer casar comigo? 8D

Haku desmaia.

Deidara e Naruto- Ô.Ô

Itachi- Ow, que meigo, ele desmaiou de emoção! n/.\n

**---Sonho do Haku---**

Haku e Itachi na igreja. Itachi vestia um terno preto de nuvens vermelhas, e Haku um vestido branco, rodado e muito detalhado.

Haku- _Como eu vim parar aqui? OO _–visivelmente nervoso.

Itachi- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Não deixarei que nada atrapalhe nosso casamento! \n/.\n

Haku- Mas, mas... OO 

Itachi- A cerimônia vai começar. n/.\n

A cerimônia transcorre normalmente, até a parte do "Diga agora ou cale-se para sempre".

Legião de fangirls (De ambos noivos XD)- PAREM AGORA ESSE CASAMEN...! –Todas são baleadas repentinamente na cabeça- X.X

Haku- ºOº

Itachi- -Guarda metralhadora- Eu disse que nada atrapalharia o nosso casamento, meu bem n/.\n

Haku- Como você conseguiu essa metralhadora? OO

Itachi- Com o pessoal da Yakuza. 8)

Haku- VOCÊ CONHECE A MÁFIA! ºOº

Itachi- Não precisa se assustar, você vai se dar bem com todo mundo. O seu pai já está se enturmando n/.\n –Aponta pro Zabuza sentado no primeiro banco da igreja, conversando com uns caras de preto. 

Zabuza- Então, já que a partir de agora estamos todos na mesma família, você e seus ajudantes poderiam "bater um papo" com o meu vizinho? n.n Ele tem cabelo branco, está sempre lendo um livrinho pornográfico e usando alguma coisa irritantemente vermelha. 

Chefe da máfia- Pode deixar. Quando encontrarmos o seu vizinho, a única coisa que haverá de vermelho nele será o sangue escorrendo. 8)b

Zabuza- Valeu, 'cês são gente boa! 8Db

Chefe da máfia- Fazemos tudo pela família. 8D

Itachi- Viu só? XD

Haku- _Socorro...! OO_

**---Fim do sonho do Haku---**

Haku- -acorda- EU NÃO QUERO FAZER PARTE DA MÁFIA! \T-T/

Resto- O.Ô?

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

E o povo adulto continua com seus pequenos problemas particulares... 8Db

Zabuza- -correndo desesperado- QUANDO É QUE ELES VÃO NOS DEIXAR EM PAZ? X-X

Anko- Será que não seria melhor se nós desistíssemos? x.x

Os dois olham de relance para trás...

...Onde vêem Kurenai e Kakashi os seguindo adoidados, Orochimaru atrás e Asuma mirando a espingarda em Anko.

Anko- Ok, esquece o que eu disse! OO

Orochimaru- SE VOCÊS NÃO FIZEREM "AQUILO", ISSO NUNCA VAI TER FIM! ÒÓ'

Zabuza- Ah, mas vai ter fim sim, é só eu conseguir algo cortante... ÒÓ

Anko- SEM MORTE! ÒÓ

Zabuza- Sim senhora OO

**POW!**

O tiro quase pega em Anko. 

Anko- OO

Por causa do som do tiro, os dois olham para trás, apesar de continuarem correndo. Porém, como não viam para **onde** corriam, tropeçaram em alguns arbustos espalhafatosos, e entraram em uma casa, quebrando a janela acidentalmente.

E logicamente, o quarteto entrou atrás.

Asuma- AGORA VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR TER SEDUZIDO A MINHA MULHER! Ò-ó –Aponta arma pra Anko-

Zabuza- OW, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI PRO BAR, AFOGA AS MÁGOAS NA BEBIDA E MATA MEIA POPULAÇÃO DIRIGINDO EMBRIAGADO COMO TODO BOM CORNO! ÒÓ

Asuma- E VOCÊ FICA FORA DISSO, GREMISTA FANÁTICO! ÒÓ

Kakashi- OLHA LÁ COMO FALA COM O MEU AMADO! OÓ

Asuma- FICA DE FORA VOCÊ TAMBÉM! EU SOU QUERO ACABAR COM A RAÇA DESSA...! OÓ 

Anko- É ELA QUE FICA ME SEGUINDO, PÔ! Ò.Ó EU GOSTO É DE VOLUME NO MEIO DAS PERNAS! Ò.Ó (Haku- O nível dessa fanfic ta caindo, em? ¬¬' Hanna- ...8D)

Kurenai- TOCA NA **MINHA** ANKO E EU ACABO COM A SUA RAÇA! ÒÓ

Orochimaru- PESSOAL, VAMOS BUSCAR A COMPREENSÃO! TEMOS QUE NOS LIVRAR DESSA MALDIÇÃO! OÒ

Gai- -chegando do nada- Ué? O.o E aí, vizinhança! 8D Hoje tinha reunião na minha casa? Céus, como foi que eu não lembrei! O.O 

Todos- O.O' –Gotona.

Gai- Yosh, mas não se preocupem! Gai está sempre precavido! 8D –Tira garrafas de sakê do nada- E pra comer, preferem pipoca ou chocolate? 8)

Todos- ...O.Ô'''''' –Pássaro "Aho" ao fundo.

Gai- 8D?

_**Continua...**_

Gai entrou de **gai**ato na história... XD –Bateria de comediante no fundo- –Leva tomatada- Não adianta, eu nunca vou conseguir parar com esses trocadilhos, é algo da minha essência -.-' Mas podem ignorá-los, não há problema XP

Mas, só pra constar: no próximo capítulo eles vão sair da enfermaria 8D e alguns vão se livrar da maldição.

Agora, reviews. X3

(obs tosca e aparentemente inútil- A princípio a minha criatividade havia sido seqüestrada, umas 3 ou 4 semanas depois, ela voltou. Daí seqüestraram minha força de vontade. Se você viu minha força de vontade por aí, poderia, por favor, devolvê-la:3)

**Reviews \o\**

**Yuki Blackwell**

Tente então imaginar a cara que todos eles fizeram quando viram o Gai entrar na história do nada... XDDD

**Hiei-and-shino**

Putz, que sorte você tem, em? o.Ô' A maioria optou por ShikaHina e ItaHaku XD E SasoKank eu vou usar pra uma parte que eu vou precisar na história, por isso eles vão ficar juntos sim, sem a necessidade de vencerem na votação. XD

**giih Celas Otonashi**

Er... Continuei. 8D' Mas infelizmente, o povo preferiu outros casais o.o'

**Kadzinha**

Euaheuaheeuahua XDD Eu imagino que minha fic seja louca, acho que é esse o objetivo mesmo 8D –raramente consegue escrever algo sério- Dos casais, você já tem dois realizados! XD'

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE**

Bem, o povo quis casal sim... XD Mas o Zabuza certamente vai terminar a fic meio (MEIO? XD) traumatizado 8D

**Sweet Pandora**

Wow! OO Tudo em dois dias? O.o euahuehaueheaueha eu também esqueço bastante de mandar reviews (ta, eu não esqueço. u.u 90 por cento das vezes é preguiça, e nas outras 10, dá algum bode.) Conseguiu o ItaHaku! XD

**SuperBlossomPPG**

Quem dera os personagens tivessem gostado tanto da condição quanto você... o.o

Itachi- Eu gostei 8D 

Hanna- Você não conta. ¬¬

**Dite**

Vai saber, né? XD É todo mundo meio/muito louco nessa fanfic o.o' ehuaehuaeheuaheuh Com certeza o Asuma VAI ver essa cena! XD

**Ana Haku-chan**

Itachi- -Escondido no cantinho emo- i/.\i'''

Hanna- ...oO Bem, você conseguiu o DeiIno e o ShikaHina! 8D 

E vc ta me assustando T-T'''

Itachi- ItaHaku foi o que mais ganhou voto! 8D ItaHaku ruleia! 8D –foge pra não ser morto- 

Hanna- O.o''' Er... Até a próxima? 8D'

**Higurashi' luh**

Ahn... Acha que eu demorei muito? 8D

Haku e Deidara- ... ¬¬

Hanna- Ta, foi uma pergunta retórica ¬¬ Mas dessa vez eu realmente tive motivos pra demorar i-i

**teca-chan**

Não consegue? Então tente imagina-lo cantando uma música do Barney! E com o Sasuke junto! XD

Terá beijo yaoi, yuri e incesto oO

**Namikaze Otsugua**

XDDDDDDDDD Omg! XD Minhas fanfics estão cada vez mais assassinas. oO Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste desse também... :D

**Etecetera**

Bem, o Naruto não ficou com o Sasuke, não. XD (acho que o povo já ta enjoando do yaoi básico o.o) E ainda por cima, conseguiu o DeiIno e o ShikaHina! 8D 

Orochimaru teve uma história bem trágica por causa da corrente... o.o'

**Lucia almeida martins**

Ow... o.o' –Lembra da fic "Rádio Shinobi"- ...8D 

Haku- E a desculpa dessa vez é...?

Hanna- ...i-i'' Ahn, eu quebrei a perna no fim de semana?

Haku- ¬¬

Hanna- Ok, essa fanfic vai ser a próxima que eu vou atualizar i-i'

**Mari-Baka**

Er... Sasuke e Naruto não ficaram juntos dessa vez. XD''' 

Sei lá, eu acho GaaNeji fofo o.ô Pelo menos, passei a achar, assim que um fanart deles. 8D –retardada-. XDD 

**mfm2885**

Porque ele não leu a corrente. XD Se você olhar no 1º capítulo, vai ver que, na lista de nomes para quem a Ino mandou a corrente, o nome do Naruto não estava incluído. (Assim como o do Neji e o do Shikamaru). 

**Eitir**

Bem, cada pessoa tem um gênero com o qual se sai melhor e um que se sai pior! XD Eu, por exemplo, não consigo escrever cenas de luta, de jeito nenhum... x.x 

Huaheauehauehauehauehau eu entendo... XD Eu demoro tanto pra atualizar que nem é de se surpreender que as pessoas esqueçam da fic. 8D

**Le-chan?**

Realmente, coitada de quem resolver ficar olhando o Shika. oO

Bem, conseguiu o ItaHaku e o ShikaHina! XD

**stella**

Conseguiu todos os casais! 8D Sasori e Kankurou vão ser essenciais pro fim da fic 8D E mesmo que você não tenha pedido DeiIno, o casal foi escolhido. XD

**Juh**

Omg. o.o –Lembra da fic- Er... Claro, não se preocupe, que eu não vou parar de escrever fic alguma! 8D Mesmo que eu demore um pouquinho (ser aleatório- UM POUQUINHO? ¬¬) eu vou terminar toda fanfic que já comecei n.n

**-'-Haruno Rukia-'-**

Bem, conseguiu o ItaHaku XD Obrigada por ler a fic! 8D

**BrendaaSoombra'**

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD –Capotaço- Continuei, continuei! XD'''

**Schne Hissi**

Conseguiu o ItaHaku. XD Ow... o.o –Vê Haku de pelúcia- Quer vender:D

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Detalhe aparentemente sem importância- Gente, eu só segui a votação, ok? XD Então, se vocês puderem não me pressionar porque ficaram insatisfeitos com algum resultado, eu realmente agradeceria. XD Eu tenho uns pequenos problemas psicológicos, sabe? Por isso qualquer espécie de pressionamento não faz bem pra mim... XD 

**Maldição tosca da autora- Se você ler o capítulo e não mandar review, vai passar a amar RBD e a achar que anime é cópia de Rebelde! Otaku que se preze jamais vai querer isso, né? **


End file.
